monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Yuuna Mizushima
Yuuna Mizushima - (柚奈水島,Mizushima Yuuna) teru-teru-bōzu, wykonana i wychowana w Kraju Kwitnącej Wiśni, tak samo jak jej bliscy. Dzięki drobnej pomocy życzliwych osób, mogą wieść normalne życie jako rodzina. Dziewczyna jest wielką fanką kaligrafii, a szlaczki i rysowanie wzorków to jej ukochane zajęcie. Uwielbia także meduzy i z niewyjaśnionych przyczyn denerwuje ją kolor pomarańczowy. Jest też słabą poetką i nienawidzi sytuacji, kiedy musi recytować czy czytać na forum klasy. Ponadto, Yuuna nienawidzi tego, że jako talizman przynoszący pogodę, sprowadza głównie deszcz i burzę, a że woda słabo komponuje się z papierem i watą, zawsze ma na sobie przeciwdeszczowy płaszczyk. Z tego powodu, Yuuna raczej użala się nad sobą. Od małego ekscytuje ją ogień, mimo tego, że może ją unicestwić i nikt nie potrafi znaleźć sensownego wyjaśnienia dla fascynacji Yuuny. Osobowość Yuuna to osoba, która kocha dreszczyk ekscytacji. Niezwykle fascynują ją zjawiska fizyczne oraz mechaniczne, kocha głośne dźwięki, akcję, wybuchy. Uwielbia niespodzianki. Jednocześnie, kiedy Yuuna ma paskudny humor, potrafi w moment przybrać twarz pokrzywdzonej przez los straszliwej marudy, która nic tylko narzekałaby na swoją dolę i użalała się nad sobą. Wtedy jest naprawdę nie do zniesienia i izoluje się od świata. Dziewczyna nierzadko jest niezorientowana w tym, co dzieje się wokół niej. Raczej nie posiada podzielności uwagi i ma bardzo utrudnione skupianie się na jednej rzeczy. Yuunie bardzo zależy na tym, by nie być postrzeganą jedynie jako talizman przynoszący nieszczęście i wbrew pozorom kierują nią dobre chęci, lecz niestety niemal zawsze coś idzie nie po jej myśli. Yuuna jest także znana jako dziewczyna o dość... dziwnych przyzwyczajeniach i fascynacjach, których nie rozumieją inne osoby. Tak po prostu jest. Jedną z takich fascynacji jest ogień, który od małego ciągnie dziewczynę do siebie. Podziwia ogień za ogromną moc destrukcji i tak zwany "efekt domina". Yuunę intryguje bardzo ciąg zdarzeń, "przyczyna-skutek" i zawsze szuka powodów dlaczego jest tak, a nie inaczej, no chyba, że chodzi o jej zachowanie. Dziewczyna raczej stroni od rówieśników i często jest po prostu zażenowana ich zachowaniem, zwłaszcza tymi "stereotypowymi" problemami młodych kobiet. Jak zostało wspomniane, Yuuna ma mocno zaburzone zdolności do dostrzegania niebezpieczeństwa i nie daje się przekonać, póki nie spróbuje czegoś sama kilkanaście razy. Yuuna nie rozumie, że np. pożar mógłby ją unicestwić, tabliczki typu "Uwaga!" nie robią na niej wrażenia, przez co większość osób ma ją albo za ogłupiałą, albo szaloną. Yuuna nie potrafi długo chować urazy, nawet jak przejedzie się na czymś kilkanaście razy - dalej robi to samo. Nie potrafi też do końca zaufać innym. Wygląd Yuuna to niska dziewczyna o pulchnej, mało azjatyckiej aparycji twarzy, pełnych, różowych wyszytych ustach oraz domalowanych pisakiem oczach. Rzęsy dziewczyny są zrobione z jasnej muliny, zaś włosy - z czarno-szarej włóczki. Jej brwi, tak jak nos oraz oczy, są namalowane. Ciało dziewczyna ma wykonane z delikatnego materiału, wypchanego w środku watą oraz włóczką, jej "skóra" jest blada niczym papier. Dziewczyna nie posiada paznokci, a jej włosy spina spinka by nie odpadły. Relacje 'Rodzina' Yuuna, tak samo jak jej rodzice, została wykonana w Kraju Kwitnącej Wiśni. Jako ożywione talizmany, rodzina dziewczyny musiała się ukrywać przed Normalsami. Błąkali się po Japonii, zamieszkując najodleglejsze wsie. Obecnie rodzina Mizushima nie musi już się ukrywać, lecz mimo tego krewni Yuuny i tak stronią od ludzi i zamieszkują głównie wsie. 'Dalsza rodzina' Praktycznie nic nie wiadomo o dalszej rodzinie dziewczyny. Yuunę, jej mamę oraz ojca wykonano w pewnej wiosce, tuż przed piknikiem dziecięcym. Prawdopodobnie rodzina Yuuny liczy sobie tylko trzy osoby - rodziców oraz ich "twórcę". 'Przyjaciele' Dziewczyna zaprzyjaźniła się z Inną osobą sprowadzającą deszcz synem Ame-Oony, Susumu Ishikawą. 'Znajomi' Znajomymi Yuuny są - Phoenix oraz Peyton Itsas-Olatua, chociaż z tą pierwszą Yuuna ma raczej... niezbyt przyjemne doświadczenia i mimo że Phoenix widocznie okazuje Yuunie swoją niechęć, laleczka i tak nie przestaje jej podziwiać, głównie dlatego, że Phoenix włada żywiołem ognia. 'Wrogowie' Yuuna stara się nie robić sobie wrogów, lecz swoim nieodpowiedzialnym i głośnym zachowaniem naraziła się już wielu osobom. Min. Phoenix. Yuuna nie przepada za Frankie Stein którą uważa za zbyt "idealną" by miała szczere intencje. Lubi jej dokuczać, zwłaszcza słownie. 'Miłość' Yuuna jest singielką i nie szuka swojej drugiej połówki. 'Zwierzak' Obecnie Yuuna nie posiada zwierzaka. Bardzo podobają jej się meduzy, lecz rodzice nie wyraźili zgody na pupilka. W serii "Defenders of Light" u boku Yuuny walczy rózowa meduza płci żeńskiej, którą panna Mizushima nazywa po prostu Meduzą. Zainteresowania 'Kaligrafia' Dziewczyna odkad tylko zobaczyła piękne, ręcznie zdobione księgi podczas pobytu w muzeum, sama zapragnęła kształcić się w sztuce pięknego pisania oraz zdobienia. Po dni dzisiejsze, Yunna wkłada całe serce w swoje prace oraz by były na jak najwyższym, estetycznym poziomie. 'Ogień' Yuunę od małego fascynowała destrukcyjna moc ognia. Można powiedzieć, że przez tą nieuzasadnioną fascynację ogniem, dziewczyna sprawiała rodzicom problemy wychowawcze, gdyż przysłowiowo pchała łapki tam, gdzie nie powinna. Najwidoczniej Yunna nie zdaje sobie sprawy z tego, że ogień może ja skrzywdzić a nawet spalić, albo nie chce o tym myśleć, bo jest zbyt zafascynowana. Zdolności *'Sprowadzanie pogody' - Jako talizman majacy na celu sprowadzenie okreslonej pogody, Yuuna może w pewien sposób na nią wpływać. Niestety, w jej przypadku ta zdolność ogranicza się jedynie do ulewnego deszczu i burz z piorunami. *'Gibkość' - Z racji tego, że dziewczyna nie posiada kości, jest bardzo gibka i może swobodnie rozciągać swoje ciało. *'Nieodczuwanie bólu fizycznego' - Ciało Yuuny wykonane jest z materiału i wypchane watą oraz włóczką, z tej racji dziewczyna nie odczuwa bólu oraz ucisku czy temperatury. Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Nieustannie nosi płaszcz przeciwdeszczowy. *Jej twarz tak naprawdę jest namalowana mazakami oraz wyszyta nicią, co doskonale widać przy przyjrzeniu się dziewczynie z bliska. Do tego jej oczy nie odbijają światła. *Włosy ma wykonane z włóczki, podtrzymuje je wiecznie ta sama, brązowa spinka. *Naklejce na prawym policzku, przedstawiającej kroplę wody. Niezapomniane cytaty Drop Dead Diary *'Ksywki' - Yunnan, Dziwak, szalona Yuuna. *'Ulubione powiedzonka' - "Będę się zmywać", "Daj spróbować!" *'Nie rusza się bez' - Płaszcza przeciwdeszczowego i spinki do podtrzymania włóczki/włosów na właściwym miejscu. *'Najbardziej lubi' - Kaligrafię i wzorki, głośne dźwięki, kiedy coś wybucha, eksperymenty chemiczne, a przede wszystkim - widok płomieni... i meduzy. *'...A najmniej' - Kolor pomarańczowy, recytowanie wierszy oraz bycie postrzeganą jako talizman przynoszący tylko deszcz i grzmoty...i sprowadzanie burzy z deszczem. *'Sekrety jej pokoju' - Pokryty jest materiałem, z którego produkowane są płaszcze przeciwdeszczowe, zaś na karniszu od firanki wiszą kolorowe łapacze snów. *'Ciekawostka' - Yunna nie posiada szkieletu, a co za tym idzie - jedyne obrażenia mechaniczne jakie jej grożą to wyrwana kończyna. Nie jest nieśmiertelna, jednym ze sposobów na unicestwienie Yuuny jest np. Spalenie jej. Wystąpienia *"Defenders of Light" - opowiadanie by Rochi na podstawie serii Liścia, nigdy nie wydane ale wiecznie żywe w serduszku autorki. Ciekawostki *Postać adoptowana od Lungkid. *Jej niedostrzeganie zagrożenia w czymś, co może ją zniszczyć, zostało zainspirowane kuzynką autorki. *Urodziny Yuuny wypadają pierwszego marca. *Imię Yuuny pochodzi z japońskiego 柚 (yuu) oznaczającego "grapefruit, pomelo, cytrusowy owoc" połączone z 奈 (na) - które jest postacią fonetyczną. *Z kolei nazwisko pochodzi z japońskiego 水 (mizu) oznaczającego "Woda" oraz 島 (shima) oznaczającego "Wyspa". *Jej ulubionym owocem jest limonka. *Broń w serii "Defenders of Light" zawdzięcza Liściowi. *Jej cytat do Jamyang w serii DoL to lekko zmienione słowa Junkrat'a z gry "Overwatch", zaś pierwszy cytat na stronie to słowa Torbjörn'a z tej samej gry. Serie 'Basic' YuunaID.jpg Włosy Yuuny są wyprostowane i ścięte do łopatek , grzywka zaczesana symetrycznie a fryzurę spina fioletowa spinka "żabka". Dziewczyna ma na sobie soczyście cytrynowy płaszcz przeciwdeszczowy oraz pół przeźroczystą narzutkę dopasowaną krojem do płaszcza. Płaszcz posiada dwie kieszonki i jest wykończony niebieskimi wzorkami. Siega do kolan Japonki. Wokół szyji dziewczyna ma związany srebrny naszyjnik. Jej buty to ciemno żółte kozaki przeciwdeszczowe. Kolczyki Yuuny przypominają kształtem krople wody, podobna "kropla" w formie naklejki zdobi jej prawy policzek. 'Defenders of Light' *'Broń' - Miotacz ognia. *'Kolor' - Cytrynowy. *'Towarzysz' - Meduza. Yuuna DOL.jpg Włosy Yuuny spięte są w kucyki za pomocą niebieskich kokardek a grzywka zaczesana na czoło. Fryzurę nastolatki zdobią spinki w kształcie gwiazd. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w cytrynowe body z gwiezdnym motywem. Dół stroju jest wyszyty niebieskim materiałem. Z tyłu ma zapiętą cytrynowo-białą narzutkę. Jej buty to wysokie, biało-cytrynowe kozaki z gwiezdnym ornamentem i na żółtej podstawie. Na makijaż Yuuny składają się: cytrynowa pomadka oraz jasno żółte, soczyste cienie. Dołączono do niej miotacz ognia o szerokim zasięgu rażenia. 'A Musically Horrifying Inspiration' *'Piosenka' - Labrinth, Sia and Diplo presents...LSD - Thunderclouds Yuuna AMHI.jpg Włosy Yuuny są rozpusczone i lekko pofalowane. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w soczyście żółty płaszcz przeciwdeszczowy z namalowanymi na kieszonkach chmurami deszczu. Przez środek płaszcza przechodzą różowe guziki. Na głowie Yuuna ma dopasowany przciwdeszczowy kapelusz a jej buty to żółte kalosze także dopasowane do płaszcza. Do Yuuny dołączono MP3 w kolorze żółtym oraz zestaw słuchawek. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|190px Teruteru-bōzu - Mała, ręcznie robiona lalka, wykonana z papieru lub tkaniny, którą japońscy rolnicy wieszali na łańcuchu za oknem. Ten amulet ma ponoć moc sprowadzania dobrej pogody i zapobiegania deszczowym dniom. "Teru" to japońskie słowo oznaczające "świecenie", natomiast "bōzu" to buddyjski mnich. Dziś dzieci robią teru-teru-bōzu z bibuły lub bawełny i zawieszają za oknem, często przed szkolnym piknikiem. Wieszają je do góry nogami - na wzór modlącego się kapłana. Wciąż są bardzo popularne w Japonii. Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left Japonia (jap. 日本 Nihon lub Nippon) – państwo wyspiarskie usytuowane na wąskim łańcuchu wysp na zachodnim Pacyfiku, u wschodnich wybrzeży Azji, o długości 3,3 tys. km. Archipelag rozciąga się niemal południkowo pomiędzy 45°33′ a 20°25′ stopniem szerokości północnej, od Morza Ochockiego na północy do Morza Wschodniochińskiego i Tajwanu na południu. Stolica Tokio jest usytuowana prawie dokładnie na tej samej szerokości geograficznej co Ateny, Pekin, Teheran i Waszyngton. Archipelag składa się z czterech głównych wysp: Hokkaido, Honsiu, Sikoku i Kiusiu (97% obszaru lądowego) oraz 6848 mniejszych wysp. Według danych z 2006 roku, łączna powierzchnia kraju wynosi 377 921 km². Większość powierzchni jest pokryta górami, a najwyższym szczytem jest wulkan Fudżi (3776 m). Z tego powodu prawie połowa ludności zamieszkuje nadmorski pas nizin rozciągający się pomiędzy Tokio a Osaką i Nagoją. Tam też rozwijało się rolnictwo i przemysł. Obszar ten stanowi 13% terytorium kraju. Galeria Yuuna szkic twarzy.jpg|Pierwszy rysunek postaci. Yuuna skullette.jpg Yuuna ID.jpg Yuuna chibi art.jpg Yuuna twarz szkic.jpg Meduzia Yuuny.jpg Yuuna basic Szkic.jpg Yuuna szkic.jpg YuunaID.jpg|Poprawione ID. Nie drażnić Phoenix by Rochi.jpg|Yuuna Peyton & Phoenix Wiosna 2019 Yuuna.jpg Yuuna Wielkanoc 2019.jpg|Wielkanoc 2019 Yuuna IDr.jpg DoL NH plakat.jpg Yuuna ndid.jpg Stroje Yuuna AMHI.jpg|AMHI Yuuna DOL.jpg|Defenders of Light DoL group art 2.jpg Yuuna DoL portret.jpg Meta timeline *'Sierpień 2018' - Rochi adoptuje postać od Lamci. *'Sierpień 2018' - Rochi zastrzega Yuuna Mizushima oraz tekst swojego autorstwa i grafikę związaną z postacią. *'10.08.18' - Yuuna zostaje opublikowana jako strona na Fandomie. Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija Kategoria:Japonia Kategoria:Yōkai Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High